Four Brothers and a Sister
by ASimpleTripp
Summary: What if the Mercers had a little sister ? What if she knew something about Ma's death ? What if she gets kidnapped ? What if Angel, Bobby, Jerry and Jack do whatever it taked to get their sister back all while trying to clear their Ma's death ?
1. 1 Prologue

**I decided to change the second chapter and make this story a little longer so sorry for the changing but I'm still going with the same story so I hope you guys like this one more. :) Enjoy.**

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 1

_**Prologue**_

**Sam's P.O.V**

I was 9 when Evelyn Mercer adopted me and welcomed me into her home. My parents had just died in a car accident 1 year ago. Nothing really mattered after that especially since none of my other family wanted me. I broke all of my foster homes rules, not caring about anything any more. I went through 7 different foster homes in just 1 year. My name is Sam and I am now 18 as of a month ago, although I still look 15 because of my 5'3, 100lb body figure. My eyes are as green as the grass, _The undead grass, _and my hair is dark brown and wavy and hangs down to just above my pelvic bones.

At first, I was hesitant to trust Evelyn because I knew she had seen my folder; My….very.. big folder. It was a shock that she would have even of considered taking me in, but she immediately took me in which only made me think, _What was in it for her ?_ After getting kicked out of about 3 homes, any body who took me in did it for a reason wither it was to be there own personal Cinderella or to beat me or sexually abuse me. Now for me to get out of foster homes like that, you can only imagine what I had to do to get kicked out. Evelyn having so many older boys, almost men, in the house made me uncomfortable with what I experienced in the past year. I learned to trust no one.

It wasn't until Evelyn told me one night about Jack, Bobby, Angel and Jerry's stories, that I trusted her and started to let her into my life. They were 10x as worse as I was and proved to me time and time again that they were good people. Many people would have thought that it would be a bad place for me to grow up in but they were wrong. They taught me to not be so tough and to let people in. They taught me to trust again but most importantly, they gave me a family again.

Today is the first day since my parents death that I have felt this kind of pain again. The type of pain that will never go away and never fade. The kind of pain that you need to become immune to somehow just to think about getting back to your normal life. Thankfully, I have my brothers to stay alive for. As long as they are alive, I have a reason to live. I have a reason to feel.


	2. 2 Reunited

**Go back and read the first chapter because I changed it up. Its really short. ****I decided to start this story off a little different. I think this one is going to be more organized and a lot better, so I hope you guys like it. :) (This chapter is supposed to make up for the other short one.)**

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 2

_**Reunited **_

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Evelyn Mercer.." I couldn't really comprehend what the priest was saying, everything was a blur. _Probably because of my tears. _Jack was beside me. As hard as he tried to hide his tears, he couldn't hide them from me. I haven't seen Jack in 6 months because he has been in New York with his band. I haven't seen Bobby in a whole year because he was a college professor and his schedule was really busy. Angel lived a planes way away so I barely saw him and Jerry I see around all the time because he still lives in Detroit so he could help Evelyn and me.

It was a sucky reason for us to all be together again, wither it was to be here for their little sister in her time of need or to get revenge on whoever killed Ma, I was glad they were all here. I really needed them right now.

* * *

I could tell was still out of it when we arrived to Jerry's house. He was smoking but also shaking. I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or his nerves. I didn't ask.

"Hey, yall' alright ?" Bobby asked as he approached us. We both silently nodded our heads. "You sure ?" Bobby asked, looking at me although he was asking both of us. I don't know why but my eyes got a little watery. I guess because I had had no one to go to when the cops arrived at the house and I was alone. "You know I love you guys." He said, taking face in his hands as he saw my eyes getting watery. "Come on, lets go see Jerry." He ushered us, setting his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

Jerry smiled as we approached him, greeting us as if nothing had changed. I liked that. I was busy looking around the front yard at some of the people who still hadn't found their way into the house. I just caught the last of Jerry and Bobby's conversation as I snapped out of my head.

"Don't worry, your house is brick. I ain't gonna burn it down." Bobby chuckled as we all started turning towards the door.

"No smoking in my house, so you're gonna have to put that out. Sorry." Jerry told Jack when he saw the now pretty short white stick in between his lips. Jack took one more hit before putting it out by the bricks on the house.

* * *

The house was pretty full. I'm guessing because it was freezing outside and everybody wanted to be inside with the heat. _That is except all of the people outside. _Just as I was thinking this, Bobby and Jack headed towards the backdoor. I wanted to eat some of the finger food that Jerry and Lisa had out and sit under one of the vents that was blowing out heat now that I actually had a small appetite but I didn't want random people coming up to me and saying there condolences when I had just gotten my appetite back.

The cold hitting me was like needles when we stepped outside from the warm house. All I wanted was to smoke a blunt and curl up beside Jack. He was the softer one out of my brothers and always seemed to understand more of what I needed being a girl and all. When I got my period for the first time, he was the one that I called from school. He was 18 and I was 13. The school nurse wanted to call Evelyn but I told her no. Jack had to leave school early just to come and get me. It was the end of the year anyway so I'm sure he was more than willing to come. After that year though, Jack left the house and moved to New York with his band, The Spares. I hated him for that. He's 23 now so its been 5 solid years since I've seen him for more than a week at a time.

"Don't teach them that, man." Jack told Bobby annoyed because Bobby introduced him as Cracker Jack to Jerry's kids. That actually made me crack a slight smile.

"What about me, Green, you gonna arrest me too ?" Bobby asked as Green and his partner approached us.

"All depends Bobby, you keeping straight ?" Green asked.

"Straight-ish." Bobby replied. Bobby didn't have anything against Green but he had a little something against any cop. Hell, I'm sure they'd possibly be friends if Green didn't have a badge in his name.

"I'm sorry about yall's mom, man." He told Bobby as he gave him and Jack a quick hug before shortly recognizing me standing a little behind Jack. "Well hello Sam, I didn't see you there." He told me as he reached his hand out between Jack and Bobby to shake my hand. I managed to flash a smile. Of all of the cops in Detroit, Green was the only one that paid our family any attention.

"Remember I told you to keep an eye out for her before I left ?" Bobby reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah and I did." He waved him off. "She only came downtown twice since you left." He smiled, holding back a laugh.

"What ?" Bobby asked, now looking at me. "Why did you go to jail ?"

"Some bitch told me that because all of my brothers were gone that I had no balls to do anything anymore so I pulled the bitches hair and gave her a make-over." I shrugged my shoulders. Bobby smirked. Not like they could judge.

"Aaand ?" Jack asked knowing that Green had just said 'two' times. I looked down almost ashamed. No way was I going to tell them from my own mouth. Green laughed knowing exactly why I didn't want to tell my brothers.

"Got drunk a couple of months ago and was being a little too showy with her boyfriend in some dressing r-."

"Stop." I cut him off, embarrassed. He just laughed. Bobby's mouth was wide open and you could see the laugh waiting in his eyes as Jack's eyes just kinda widened. "I-I'm going to… go inside." I managed to get around before practically running away from some embarrassing comments that lurked ahead.

"You have a boyfriend ?" I heard Jack ask as I was walking towards the house. I don't think that they wanted to comprehend that their little sister was now old enough to have a boyfriend.

* * *

We didn't stay much longer until we all got into Bobby's car and headed back to the place that I still called home. I couldn't even look at my brothers the whole way there.

"Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this." Angel said as we entered the screened in porch. He made me jump.

"Yo, little brother! You asshole! - You ought to be ashamed!" Bobby told him almost immediately.

"I missed my plane." Angel protested.

"Get over here. You missed our mother's funeral too, jarhead." Bobby kept on as he gave him a quick hug.

"Jack ! Haven't seen you in forever." Angel said walking towards him.

"Yeah, I know." Jack responded, giving him a hug. "Did you whiten your teeth ?" He joked as he pulled away.

"Man, shut up, Jackie-poo." He smiled.

We all headed inside to escape the cold. I was about to sneak upstairs when Angel noticed me.

"Sammie ! Get your butt over here."

"Hi." I smiled shyly, walking over and hugging him. He held on a little longer than he had with Jack and Bobby.

"How have you been ?" He asked.

"Don't ask Angel." Bobby laughed. I flashed him a look.

"Oh what you mean ?" Angel asked interested.

"I'm sure they'll tell you if I don't so I'll leave it to them." I flashed a fake smile before making my way up to the steps. I could hear Angel if anyone was hungry as I went up the steps.

"No, I'm gonna get some sleep. Jack, you take your old room, all right? Angel, take yours. I'm gonna sleep in Mom's room." Bobby responded.

* * *

The hallway was dark so I sped up my walk to my room until I flicked my lights on. Yeah, I was 18 now but that didn't change the fact that I lived in Detroit. As soon as I shut my door I heard my brothers footsteps in the dark hallway that I had just been in.

After I changed into my nightgown, which consisted of a large t-shirt and some shorts, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair into a lose ponytail I made my way to jack's room since I no longer heard all of my brothers voices flooding the hallway and now just jack's guitar.

I stopped at his doorway and leaned against it.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey Sammie." He said looking up from his guitar, a blunt in between his lips. "Come here." He patted the spot on his bed beside him. I smiled again and leaned my head to the side before hoping onto his bed and crawling to the back so I could lean against the head board beside Jack.

"How are you doing ?" Jack asked as soon as I got settled. I just nodded my head knowing what he was referring to. He just patted my head before going back to playing his guitar with one hand.

"So I heard we're doing Thanksgiving tomorrow." I said as I took his blunt out of his mouth.

"Hey." He smiled shocked. I just chuckled as I brought the blunt to my lips and took a hit. "Wanna help me play like we used to do ?" I smiled and nodded my head. Jack strung the strings as I held down the strings at the top. Jack and I used to always do this when I was younger. I always needed more help with holding down the strings so Jack decided this strategy so I just had to focus on that part. It helped.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me if you think that I'm going in the right direction with this. Thanks. :)**


	3. 3 Thanksgiving

**CHAPTER 3 **_Thanksgiving _

I fell asleep in Jack's bed as he played the guitar. I remember some time in the night, Jack picking me up and taking me back to my bed like he used to always end up doing when we were younger. He'd always take me back to my bed so he wouldn't wake me up in the morning. I think this time though it was because he needed some to himself because of Ma and everything that had happened. The last time I fell asleep in his bed, was when he was leaving the next day to New York with his band. He never took me back to my bed. I guess he knew that I would have wanted to wake up to him packing so I could say goodbye to him. He was the only one that I would ever fall asleep with.

The first time that I fell asleep with him was when I was 9 and I had been jumped walking back from a friends house down the street. I went to the hospital and was treating with a broken wrist and had to get some stitches above my left eye. Jack was supposed to come and walk me home but I had gotten in a fight with my friend and left early. It was really late when we got back to the house and I had fallen asleep in the car. Jack took me to my bed but he said I wouldn't let go of him so he just took me to his bed. From there the habit began like when you get used to sleeping with your parents at night when you're 3.

I woke up to Bobby and a girl, who I assumed was Sofi based on her accent, fighting. Eventually I laid with my arms back behind my head starring up at the ceiling concentrating on their conversation. It was better than thinking about anything else. Angel was telling Bobby that she was going to be staying here. Bobby clearly didn't like that. All of my brothers have a problem with Sofi except Jack because he is the more careless one so he doesn't really care or not care.

After a few minutes of laying in my bed I heard a knock coming from my window. It was Kale, my ex boyfriend and also the one who had been involved in the story Green had told my brothers. I took my time generously as I stood up and walked towards the window and unlatched the lock. My roof slanted on one side so outside of my window there was a part of the roof and you could stand on it and even walk over to the porch roof making it easy to sneak out or sneak back in. I sometimes would go out and smoke a blunt on the side of the house and think while I looked out into the dark Michigan sky.

* * *

He was wearing my favorite pants on him which was his black Dickies and a plain white-long sleeved shirt which read, "Understatement", in black across the front. He was wearing his dark brown Carhartt jacket which he knew I loved to steal and wear so much. I knew exactly what he was doing.

"What are you doing here ?" I asked as I heard my window click shut.

"I uh… heard about your mom." He answered. I stood staring the opposite way of him in silence. What was I supposed to say to that ? "I'm sorry, Sammie." He told me sincerely. I nodded my head because I didn't know what else to do. I knew if I said anything then I would end up crying. This is the last thing that I needed first thing in the morning. "Who's over ?"

"My brothers." I answered meekly.

"Oh. I bet you're happy about that." He responded still in the same spot he had been in since he had turned around from shutting the window back.

"What do you want ?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"I brought some blunts over. I was hoping we could go sit out on the roof like we used to and smoke a little." He answered uncomfortably. I shook my head.

"After what you did, no." I told him sternly, now looking directly at him.

"She was convincing, Sam." He protested. "And she was your best friend. I was drunk and confused and-and hurt and I never would have thought that she would have lied about something like that about you of all people."

"You didn't even give me a chance and ask me about it before you jumped all over her Kale !" I yelled at him furiously. How dare he even try to get himself out of this one.

"The photo was photo shopped and I was shit faced and we had just gotten in a fight, how was I supposed to know ?" He asked, defending himself.

"I want to see the photo." I demanded, reaching my hand out for his phone.

"Okay, fine." He told me confidently as he reached in his pocket for his cell. He was pulling it out when the door clicked open.

"What's going on in here, I heard yelling." Bobby explained as he stood in the doorway. I could tell Kale felt intimidated. He knew all about Bobby and his anger and how he was known as the Michigan Mauler.

"Everything's fine Bobby." I told him, pulling together a small smile. Bobby looked over at Kale suspiciously.

"You sure ?" He asked me, looking at Kale.

"Positive." I answered. "He was just leaving as soon as he showed me something anyway."

"Is this the guy from the-the uhh-"

"Yes." I cut him off knowing that he was referring to the little incident that Green had been so nice as to explain.

"So you're the guy who was all over my baby sister ?" He asked Kale, his eyebrows raised. Kale kind off looked shocked that he would have said something like that. He knew exactly what he was talking about. I kind of wanted to watch him squirm as he tried to think of the right thing to say so I could have one last chance to get my payback.

"We date sir, or uh… dated." He finished looking at me. Bobby looked taken back.

"Dated, what did he do Sam ?"

"He didn't trust me about something but its okay now." I promised. Bobby looked back to Kale and looked him up and down.

"She's the one person that you can always trust. Always keeps her promises." He told him sincerely. That kinda surprised me. I would have thought that Bobby would try to run him off not make him stay.

"Why do you think that you deserve her ?" He asked, intentionally trying to make him uncomfortable. Old Bobby back.

"I, uh.. don't sir. Nobody could possibly deserve her." He answered truthfully.

"Good answer, remember that." He told him quickly as if he was in a hurry all of a sudden. "Come downstairs and eat some turkey that Jacki so kindly made." He told me. "You slept till two in the afternoon, I was starting to get worried." He exaggerated as he left the room.

"Wow, you weren't joking about him." He laughed.

"I'm starving so I'm going to go eat. You want to eat too ?" I Asked forgetting the picture. I asked because I missed him. I missed his smell and I missed the way he looked at me. He was the only guy that I trusted other than my brothers so he was to important to dismiss over a misunderstanding that when I think about it could be understood. Lord knows how I get when I'm drunk. I was still mad though considering.

"I would love to but I have to get back. Promised my parents I'd be back in time to eat with them." He warmly smiled. "Can I have a hug before I go ?" He asked, holding out his arms.

"Don't push it." I told him smiling, turning to leave to go downstairs. He sucked his teeth as he followed behind me but I knew he wasn't mad.

* * *

I heard commotion and smelled the aroma of Thanksgiving type foods as I stepped into the foyer right below the steps. I told Kale I'd see him later and opened the up the front door for him. When I entered the living room, Jeremiah and Angel were wrestling like they used to always do. I smiled at the scene. It was just like old times, when they used to all live here. I was young when they all lived here so I don't remember too many memories but this was definitely one of them.

"I'm still your big brother." Jerry told Angel after Jerry clearly won.

"Just like old times." I smiled. "I wish it could be like this every day like it used to." I shared with them.

"Me too." Bobby agreed. "Now lets go eat, bring on that turkey." Bobby said as he got up from the couch and headed for the table. We all followed in our time.

"Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank you for this day. Thank you for this food we're about to receive and thank you for bringing us together." Bobby said the prayer and everyone said Amen almost immediately after. Everyone seemed a little distracted as we sat and ate our thanksgiving dinner. I Knew it was because of the empty seat that should be our mothers. In my peripheral vision every now and then I would see my brothers look over at her empty seat. It was almost as if they could see her there. I didn't see anything.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it took so long for an update.**

**I have four stories that I am trying to get updated at once and this one seems to get the least reviews or news.**

**So pretty much, the story that gets the most reviews, gets the quicker update. - I'm just sayin' hahaa **

**I assume, that because the movie is nearly 6 years old, that is why it has less fans.**

**I'm working on the next one now so you guys will not have to wait as long ! and I will start added more P.O.V's so you guys can hear some of the brothers opinions also.**

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed the update and I would love to hear what you guys think will happen in the future and about what you think so far.**

**Thank you soooo much to:**

**-katespc123**

**-LiveFreeDieWell**

**-PreciousRaymond**

**-Hickson**

**-Sweet Pea Truffles**

**-BabyD414**

**You guys are amazing and keep the story going.**

**-Jax**


	4. 4 Just like old times

**This is the last chapter of normalcy from the movie. After this one, the mystery starts and the good stuff happens. :)**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

_Just like old times_

After Thanksgiving, Bobby, Jack, Jeremiah and Angel left for a pick up game of hockey, which they made me go too. I used to ice skate before my biological parents died. Evelyn bought me new skates whenever I needed them and I would always go skate when I needed to think. Thankfully, we had a rink right by our house. I practiced my double axels and some other minor things all while trying to stay out of my brothers way as they fought over the puck.

Then we had to go to Ma's lawyer to sort out some financial matters that 'just couldn't wait'.

"Gentlemen, I am truly sorry about your mother. Although I only knew Evelyn for a couple of months... ...she made quite an impression. I know it's difficult to deal with mundane financial matters while your heart still grieves for a loved one." The lawyer expressed. He had snow white hair and was much older. I had seen him pick up Ma a couple of times and he seemed nice enough to me.

"How much do we get ?" Jack asked as the man brought out a tin and just as he said that, Bobby's hand connected with the back of Jack's head. I laughed.

"Come on man." Bobby responded.

"Stupid ass jack." Angel commented.

"Sammie stop laughing." Bobby ordered so the man could get back to his job in helping us sort out everything. The lawyer then left the room to leave us to go through the box.

Bobby handed Jeremiah his adoption papers then evenly distributed some money between Angel, Jeremiah and himself.

"What about me ?" Jack asked.

"Here, that'll look good on you." He said, handing him Ma's class ring. I got a necklace with her mothers wedding ring on it. I knew from then on that I would never take that necklace off but to shower.

"Whatever man." Jack complained before Jeremiah rushed us out so he could show us something.

* * *

Jeremiah parked on the side of the street by some garage looking building. We piled out of the car and made our way up a car ramp.

"This is it." Jerry said, outstretching his arms and walking backwards in front of us.

"So this is your dream Jerry ?" Bobby asked as he acknowledged the place.

"Oh, yeah."

"What are you going to do build some automobiles ?" Angel asked.

"No, luxury lofts. This whole first floor here is gonna be lavish offices and storefronts." Jerry explained. I could see the excitement in his eyes. "I'm going to put stained glass windows here-"

"This placed is condemned, you got insurance ?" Bobby asked, interrupting him.

"Why ?" Jerry asked confused.

"So we can burn this bitch down." Bobby said, excitement forming in his eyes. I think Bobby meant it as an offer but Jerry most definitely did not. I watched as Jack unzipped his pants a little up ahead of us.

"No, we ain't burning shit down. You always wanna destroy something." A responsible Jerry said annoyed.

"Look. Look at your little brother." I told him laughing, knowing it would annoy him.

"Jack !" Jerry complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. is this the master suite? Am I making the property value go down ?" Jack laughed after taking a sip of his beer.

"How are you going to pay for all of this and how did I not know about this yet ?" I asked, questions suddenly forming onto the tip of my tongue.

"Government redevelopment loan. Easy to qualify. Low interest rates. Y'all stick around, I might give y'all ass a job." He explained once again, ignoring my last question. Angel started laughing beside us as he looked some tire looking thingy's. We all looked at him funny waiting for him to explain the sudden laughter.

"They look like nipples." He laughed, pointing at them. I smiled as everyone else started to walk away to leave. I'm glad it seemed as if they had not even changed.

* * *

We all decided to go and get a drink at a local bar that we always used to go to and by we, I mean Bobby, Jack, Jerry and Angel. I of course wasn't 21 but given who my brothers were and where we lived, the bar owner, Johnny, always let me in as long as I only drank something non-alcoholic. My brothers would never let me drink anyway unless it was a special occasion anyway and even then they wouldn't let me drink a lot.

"_Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack._" A drunk Jack sang. I sipped my cranberry juice as I watched my free TV service.

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." Bobby joked.

"Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack, Jack likes boobs. Jacks got fans. Jacks got lots of fans." He carried on.

"Man, would you shut up." Angel spat as he took a sip of his beer. I laughed at Jacks reaction to that.

"Jack, I think you need to stop drinking." I told him, reaching for his beer. It was almost empty so he let me take it although I was just joking anyway.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I shared as I stood up from the table. My stomach had been churning for the last hour.

"Be careful." Bobby mumbled before turning to say something to Angel.

"It's a bathroom Bobby. I'm not going to drown in the toilet." I smartly said back as I turned to leave.

"Smart Ass." He called after as I made my way to the bathroom. I looked behind me to smiled and saw that Jerry was getting up to leave. I rolled my eyes as I saw Bobby start complaining. He had a family to get home to, didn't he see that ?

* * *

As I turned back around to look where I was going I ran into somebody.

"Oh, shit. Sorry man." I apologized. It was a white man, about 6 foot tall and had blue eyes and dark hair. He wore a white tank top and a thick jacket and blue jeans. He looked strangely familiar.

"Its fine." He mumbled before leaving out of the door. I watched as he left, trying to think of where I remembered him from.

"You okay ?" Jerry asked as he walked by me to leave.

"Y-yeah." I assured him as I pulled my view towards him. "Are you leaving ?" I breathed.

"Yeah. I gotta get the kids to bed." He told me, clearly that not being the only reason why he was leaving. I followed his gaze back to the table where our brothers were seated and I saw them all deeply listening to something Johnny was saying.

"Well, I'll see you soon, probably tomorrow okay." I told him, forcing myself to pull my gaze away from my brothers and make my way to the bathroom. I started feeling really sick as I opened the door with the terrible stick figure of a girl on it and leaned against the sink as I tried to regain my vision.

"I know, that girl is such a slut." A girl snickered in one of the stalls.

"What was her name ?" The girl in the other one asked. I heard a toilet flush and soon another.

"Uh…I think Samantha."

"Naw, it was a boys name." She corrected as they opened up their stall doors.

"Sammie !, that's it." The other girl excitedly said since she guessed it. Their faces both went white as they saw me standing in front of them. I swallowed as I stood up.

"That's not fair now girls. He was my boyfriend, it was one time, and I was drunk." I smirked, knowing they felt stupid.

They rolled their eyes and turned to leave without even washing their hands. "You know its bad hygiene to not wash your hands !" I called after them right before I got a churning in my stomach. I ran and just made it to the toilet as I emptied my stomach into the white bowl. I exhaled loudly as I wiped my mouth then went to the sink and rinsed my mouth out then headed back to my table. Johnny was just leaving and my brothers were standing up.

"What are we doing ?" I asked as I held my stomach.

"You'll see." Bobby told me as he put his jacket on.

"Here." Jack said, handing me my jacket.

"We'll tell you everything in the car." Angel told me to seize the questions for the moment so we could make it out of the door.

* * *

We pulled up to an abandoned building with a bunch of cars out front. Angel had explained everything to me.

"Angel, you take my baby. Be careful with her." He ordered Angel as he handed him his gun out of the trunk.

"We're going to do the gas thing." Jack asked as Bobby picked up the gas can. Bobby mimicked him and said yes then handed him a crow bar. I just stood in the back with my hands in my coat pockets as my body threatened to throw up again. .

"You okay ?" Jack asked when he turned around and saw me. I opened my mouth to speak but instead, turned around quickly and threw up. Jack quickly scooped my hair up although I was almost done by then.

"I'm fine." I reassured him as I pushed his hands away.

"Okay, wait in the car while we go in and do this okay." Bobby ordered.

"I'm fine." I assured them madly.

"Sammie. You don't have to prove yourself to us." Jack now reassured me.

I nodded my head in defeat as Bobby handed me the keys to the car. My whole life I had tried to proven everyone that I was tough enough to this and so that and to keep people from taking advantage of me. I still try to do it to this day and my brothers all know about it.

"This won't take long." Angel told me as I pulled open the car door.

"Don't puke in my car." Bobby joked although I knew he also meant it.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you guys think ? I know this one might have been a little boring but it gets better now. I just wanted to show a little more of their relationship. **

**Thank you so much to Vampirebookgirl5 for the review ! It means a lot. :)**

**-Jax**


End file.
